


【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙40

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙40

40  
邓布利多终于接起了电话。  
“喂，叔叔？”阿不思在听筒这边焦急地询问。  
他不是故意拖到晚上十点才联系叔叔的。这会儿他刚洗完澡，好不容易找到了空闲时间。  
“你到家了？”  
“到家了。”阿不思调出免提，开始梳理自己湿漉漉的长发，“盖勒特的车票也买好了。是明早七点的火车。”  
“好的。没什么事情就早——”  
正在这时，一个意料之外的声音钻进听筒。  
“——阿不思你给我开门！”  
阿不思的眼睛又睁圆了。哇，不是吧。开车送人回家就算了，怎么这么晚还不走……这这这……  
邓布利多沉吟片刻，低声问：“嗯……你听见了？”  
“听见了……”  
“这个故事太长了。你回来之后我讲给你听。现在——晚安，阿不思。”  
“您要把握分寸啊！”阿不思冲着话筒喊。  
“你也是！——晚安。”  
邓布利多掐电话的速度同格林德沃如出一辙。阿不思不禁好奇，自己之前怎么从没注意到。  
他走进卧室，发现先于自己回来休息的金发男孩已经变成床铺上呼吸平稳的鼓包了。房间昏暗，但床头柜上的复古台灯还亮着暖黄色的光。  
披着潮湿长发的青年蹑手蹑脚地靠近床铺，沿着边缘坐下。他俯身靠近盖勒特露在被子外边的面孔，细细观察男孩的睫毛和鼻梁、嘴唇和下巴。他不是没有冒出上前亲吻的想法，但不知为何忍耐住了。  
可就在阿不思将身体缩到床上，移开视线去关台灯的时候，盖勒特突然睁了眼，虎豹一般灵活地起身，单手搂紧阿不思又掀起轻薄的夏被将两人笼盖住。  
阿不思的惊声尖叫被一个强势的吻赌在喉咙里。

——  
不同于阿不思，盖勒特可是浑浑噩噩睡过去大半个上午，又提前回来洗得香喷喷热腾腾地在床上卧等两三个小时的人。他此刻精力充沛，就等着浪费了。  
被薄毯完全遮盖了视线的阿不思不敢肆意挣扎，生怕误伤这个在自己身上大做文章的男孩；但盖勒特就不管那么多了，他巴不得在阿不思身上留下些象征占有的痕迹。  
盖勒特摸到阿不思蹬开却不敢乱踢的双腿，扣住膝窝不让它们并拢。实不相瞒，他刚刚正猫在阿不思的被窝里隔着内裤按压撸动自己的性器，听到开门的声音才开始装睡。此时接着姿势，显露出完整形态的硬挺阴茎正贴着阿不思的腿根。  
“我等了你好久，也忍了好久。”  
盖勒特每说一个词就摆动胯部顶弄一下，他清晰地感觉到阿不思的身体在自己身下紧绷得有些发抖，又变本加厉地伸手探进红发青年的睡袍，拇指按压挑弄胸前的红樱。  
“你想过吗？今天晚上的事情？”  
他用喑哑的声音在阿不思耳边引诱。被压在下面的那具身体在爱抚和撩拨下弹跳了一下，激动和环境的逼闷让他呼吸发紧。  
盖勒特撩开他们头上的被子，让阿不思发烫的脸接触下微凉的空气，也让自己能正面审问他的小犯人。  
“想过……”阿不思小声应和，但随即加快了语速，“可是没有、东西，我没觉得……”  
盖勒特探手摸上阿不思的内裤，棉料因为穿戴者刚刚出浴的缘故还有些潮湿。修长有力的食指勾起内裤的松紧带然后松手，啪地一声闷响弹了回去。阿不思倒吸一口气。  
“盖尔！”  
“我们可以……先做一部分。”盖勒特用自己内裤里兜着的昂扬磨蹭阿不思的，“我会让你慢慢适应的，我不会弄伤你……”  
盖勒特说完，拨开阿不思耳鬓处的几捋发丝，舌头舔上耳廓，转着圈地向耳道滑去。阿不思被舔地发抖，加上低沉的声音近在咫尺，他几乎觉得自己浑身上下都被弄得粘腻。他不知道该说什么，只是紧紧抱住了盖勒特的肩膀。  
金发的始作俑者轻笑一声，带着他的男孩坐起身，剥鸡蛋似的拨开阿不思肩头的睡袍。带着寒气的潮湿红发披散到阿不思的腰背，让浑身发烫的男孩忍不住打了个机灵。  
盖勒特撩开挡在他胸口的发丝，拇指按压上左侧的乳尖。阿不思难堪地仰起头，忽略了金发男孩意味深长的眼神。盖勒特压下脑袋，用鼻尖碰了碰挺立的红缨，然后张嘴包住乳晕，收紧两腮嘬吸起来。阿不思的呼吸蓦地加重，双手撑在身后。忍不住想要缩起的上身却被盖勒特的手掌按住腰背，将因啃咬而染上点点绯红的胸口往不知餍足的嘴里送。他另一只手从后面顺臀缝挤进阿不思的内裤，手掌包住一侧臀瓣大力揉搓起来。被齿舌蹂躏的朱缨被放开，泛着水光的红肿乳尖随着呼吸微微颤抖。阿不思顺从地向后躺下，抬起腰臀让盖勒特将内裤褪到膝盖处；阿不思的左腿被抬起弯折，盖勒特将内裤从左腿上脱下，挂在右小腿上。  
盖勒特握住阿不思的手，让他握上挺立在空气中的阴茎。阿不思想要并拢腿根，却被施暴者摁住左腿。  
盖勒特倾身向前，用裆部磨蹭阿不思的茎头。酥麻的快感让红发的青年呜嘤出声。盖勒特变本加厉地摸上他的阴囊，带着薄茧的指尖按摩上面的纹路。  
“盖尔...啊！”  
尖锐的呻吟被阿不思强压在喉咙里，变成信鸽一般的咕哝。他在盖勒特的引导下抚慰自己，从下到上撸动性器，又在到达头冠的时候被盖勒特的手收紧。  
盖勒特轻笑着俯在他上方，在阿不思掌握节奏逐渐沉沦在快感里后托着起他的臀部掰开腿根，指尖顺着会阴摸到紧缩的穴口。小穴随阿不思的自慰一下下缩紧，被盖勒特拉扯两侧的皮肤。  
“盖尔？”红发青年压着声音发问，在盖勒特突然靠近那张小嘴时紧张地挣扎起来。  
“嘘......”  
盖勒特忽视了阿不思的担忧，伸出灵活的粉舌舔上小穴。这个大胆的动作换来了身下人不适的哼声。  
“你握住这里。”盖勒特让阿不思捉住自己的膝窝向上拉起，“待会儿会有点疼，忍一下。”  
话音刚落，盖勒特便将手指刺入小嘴。异物侵入的感觉让阿不思不适地扭动一下腰，随即换来盖勒特响亮的巴掌拍在臀瓣上。  
“你勾引我。”金发青年阴着脸。  
“我没有！”  
阿不思反驳，身后的手指却惩罚似的整根没入，还压迫性十足地勾动旋转。他的身体下意识地吸紧异物，盖勒特又一次打他的屁股。这一次手指随着震动碰到了体内的一点，阿不思轻吟出来，身后的小嘴紧咬住手指。  
“找到了。”盖勒特得逞地笑出来，完全不顾阿不思的惊异，“讲真的，你对这事了解多少？”  
“我！”阿不思从喉咙里滚出一个词汇，但很快被又一次按压打碎词句，“我知道！”  
“那你这么羞涩干嘛？”  
“我是第一次！”阿不思被腿间的手指搅得气息不稳，但他突然皱起眉头，狐疑地盯着身上那人，“难道你不是吗？”  
盖勒特简直要笑出声了。而阿不思见他的小男友没有立刻回答，眼圈一红，松了手便开始不满地蹬腿。  
“你出去！流氓！出去！”  
眼瞅着到嘴的小鸟就要振翅飞走，盖勒特抽出手摁住阿不思的肩膀，强硬地吻上，撬开阿不思的唇齿。红发青年不知哪里来的火气，竟毫不客气地想要咬掉同伴的舌头。  
“你会后悔的。”盖勒特跟他额头相抵，胸腔因强忍的笑意发出震荡。  
“你——”阿不思刚要张嘴反驳，便被盖勒特重新吻住。他将津液喂给阿不思，来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角的缝隙留下。盖勒特拉下内裤，让阴茎的顶端贴上还未得到充分扩张和润滑的小穴，这立刻换来害怕的紧缩和阿不思疯狂的挣扎。  
“我要这样捅进去。”盖勒特捂住阿不思的嘴，退到他脸侧威胁地耳语；同时，他将阿不思的两侧膝窝架在身体两侧，假戏真做地加大自己腰上的力道，“你会同意的，对吗？”  
之前佯作拒绝告白的时候阿不思就体会过一次金发人那毫无预兆的态度转变，这会儿他还真被吓到了，哪怕一丝疼痛都被放大许多，让他的身体颤抖。但习惯于对盖勒特的宠溺纵容让他说不出拒绝的话。内心的纠结最终凝成一滴慌乱的泪水从眼角滑落。随后阿不思竟然真的缩起脖子，努力放松穴口，为可能到来的施暴做准备。  
盖勒特见状也吓到了——我的小宝贝怎么这么好骗的？你这样很容易被拐走的你知道吗？！  
他赶紧松开手转去捧住阿不思的脸颊。刚刚还在吐露威胁的嘴唇吻去那滴眼泪，又落到阿不思冒着冷汗的额头上细细亲吻以安慰这个小糊涂蛋。  
“哭什么？我骗你的！”  
盖勒特移开自己骇人的孽根，转而将两人的握在一起自慢至快地撸动起来。阿不思伸手抱住盖勒特的脖子，报复地去咬他的喉结。盖勒特见状加重了手里的力道，阿不思立刻失了力道，一股水汽漫上眼睛。  
“自己舔湿了。”盖勒特修长的手指捅进阿不思微张的嘴，搅弄他的粉舌；阿不思就去咬他的手指。金发青年露出个邪气的笑容，按着他的肩膀把手指抽出来，食指重新捅进后穴，精准地找到了前列腺的位置。  
阿不思惊呼一声从床上弹起来，又被盖勒特压回去。  
“盖尔...！”�  
“放松，”金发青年吻着身下人的脸颊，“你这样我动不了。”  
阿不思深吸一口气，努力放松自己的身体。盖勒特俯身继续与他接吻，食指则在身后抽插起来，每一次都直戳在敏感点上；他张开手，每一次插入都让掌心拍到挺翘的臀峰。阿不思的脸颊已经红地能滴血，被下半身的酥麻逐渐吞噬理智，却还是够到盖勒特耳边央求他别弄出太大的动静。  
盖勒特坏笑着再次将手指捅进去，狠狠戳到敏感点后便勾动指尖按压顶弄，用上了在吉他上揉弦的指法。阿不思的上身因突然拔升的快感而向上弓起，他赶紧咬住手背防止声音泄露出来。此时盖勒特撤出一点，再将中指一同送进去，按在那出光滑弹琴一样拨弄。阿不思想要收紧双腿却只能夹住身上这位吉他手的腰背，叠加起来的快感让他缺氧，但为了不喘息出声他只能用鼻腔换气。  
盖勒特见状，重新拉起被子盖住彼此，趴到阿不思耳边引诱他。  
“别忍着。我想听你喘。”  
说着他便拽掉阿不思的手摁到一旁。阿不思先是发出难耐的鼻音，但很快藏不住自己身体上的欢愉，发热的空气从他的咽喉吐出又吸入，更加剧了他获得的快感。  
“盖勒特...啊...盖尔...”  
盖勒特在一旁发出满足的笑声，又开始用手指抽插起来，每顶一下再用指尖狠狠摁下。很快阿不思开始发出嘤咛，就在他即将攀上顶峰，难以控制地要尖叫出口时又被盖勒特深吻堵住，只能发出破碎又委屈得闷哼。阿不思的马眼被盖勒特用手压上，紧接着前列腺又被猛擦两下，红发的青年终于颤抖着达到高潮，大脑一片空白，下身更像是沐浴在温水里显得飘飘然。  
这种感觉未免太好。阿不思眼神迷离，扬起脖子痴迷地亲吻给他带来这绝妙经历的青年，心想此时盖勒特若继续哄他说要插进来，他也会欣然同意。但没有润滑液的性爱显然对他这个处子太苛刻，盖勒特没打算用疼痛来为难他。  
金发的青年卖力半天却没得到释放不禁有些心急。他侧躺下来，将阿不思也扭向他的方向。阿不思虽然经历了高潮但没射出来——以第一次来看他可真是天才，盖勒特更加笃定他的恋人天生适合做爱，而且是肛门性爱这个观点。  
两根阴茎贴在一起被盖勒特握住，上下撸动的同时盖勒特自己也在小幅度顶胯。阿不思那还未完全度过余韵的身体立刻僵硬地挺起，再次被推上粉红色的风浪里。他拨开两人头上的被单，胡乱亲吻盖勒特的脸颊；被吮吻得发红的舌头往盖勒特的嘴里插，几根发丝也被搅到唇舌之间——原本潮湿的红发已经快被蒸干了。  
阿不思很快便再次高潮。他咬着盖勒特的肩膀控制声音，射出来的时候还在恋人的手里大力磨蹭几下才变得安省些。盖勒特捉过阿不思的手，让他握住自己的性器。  
“想想我刚刚是怎么教你的......”  
盖勒特在阿不思耳边提醒，后者此时已经有些迷糊，短时间内两次高潮耗干了他的精力。最后还是由盖勒特引导着他才将气量客观的阳具撸射。他沾了些许白浊送到恋人嘴边，阿不思会意地舔了舔，但他随即扭过脸在枕套上蹭了蹭舌头。  
“嘶...你怎么...”  
盖勒特觉得自己受到了冒犯，扶正阿不思的脑袋要跟他理论。不想阿不思实在是太困，在盖勒特嘴上叭地亲了一口又搪塞了一句“晚安”，随后便昏死过去。  
身为始作俑者却不是最得好处的那个，盖勒特皱着眉在心里敲起算盘计算自己是不是亏了什么。  
但他随即看向眼前这人——这笔账得记住了，早晚这阿不思从内到外、摸得到的摸不到的地方，都是他盖勒特.格林德沃的。  
蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，青年拉了台灯，在恋人的额头上烙下一吻，然后搂着对方的腰肢心满意足地坠入梦乡。


End file.
